hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Atlantic usercane season
If you're new to the usercane concept, check this blog if you want to see how usercanes work: How Usercanes Actually Work. The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season was an annual event in usercane formation. The season had no official bounds, it ran throughout 2012. The season began with the formation of Tropical Storm Ben on February 12, and ended with the post-tropical transition of Hurricane Steve in September 2016. It was a slightly below average season by modern standards, although it was the most active season at the time in terms of named storms. Two storms - Steve and Rara - reached category 4 intensity. Numerous other storms developed during the season. A total of 9 depressions formed, 8 of which were named storms, 2 usercanes and 2 major usercanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2012 till:01/02/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 color:TS text:Ben (TS) from:12/02/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:C4 text:Rara (C4) from:23/06/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:TS text:Cobra (TS) from:05/07/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:TS text:Jackson (TS) from:11/08/2012 till:11/08/2012 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:19/09/2012 till:22/11/2012 color:TS text:Mark (TS) from:13/10/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:C4 text:Steve (C4) from:11/11/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:TS text:Thunderpunchies (TS) from:28/11/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:TS text:Relaxthis (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:12/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 text:February from:01/03/2012 till:01/04/2012 text:March from:01/04/2012 till:01/05/2012 text:April from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:>2013 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Userstorm Ben (Hurricaneben121) On February 12, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Moving fairly quickly westward, it developed into Tropical Storm Ben. Ben acquired a peak intensity of 50 mph on February 20. On February 26, the system began to weaken. On March 1, Ben degenerated into a remnant through of low pressure. Usercane Rara (Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala) On March 10, a tropical wave developed about 1200 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. It developed into a tropical storm and was named "Rara." Struggling to intensify due to a stable environment, Rara remained a tropical storm for over two years, slowly intensifying to near hurricane intensity. On July 4, 2014, Rara intensified into a category 2 hurricane north of the Lesser Antilles. On October 18, Rara became a category 4 hurricane southwest of Bermuda. Rara would then peak as a 145 mph category 4 storm shortly thereafter. On May 12, 2015, Rara turned into an extratropical cyclone. The extratropical remnants of Rara would remain fairly strong, retaining winds of 130-135 mph as late as June 8. However, cold waters rapidly weakened the extratropical cyclone. Rara's extratropical remnants would actually later re-attain category 4 intensity in late September 2015, although the system failed to turn fully tropical. The remnants then rapidly weakened on September 29, like many storms, due to wind shear from intensifying Hurricane Nkechinyer. However, the extratropical remnants of Rara persisted. On May 15, 2016, the extratropical remnants of Rara regenerated into a subtropical storm. Rara's regeneration did not last long, and the subtropical storm became post-tropical the next day. However, Rara was able to regenerate once again in October 2017,before weakening and making landfall over Nova Scotia in January 2018. Tropical Userstorm CobraStrike (CobraStrike) On June 23, a tropical wave resulted in the formation of a tropical storm southwest of Cape Verde, receiving the name "CobraStrike." CobraStrike acquired a peak intensity of 60 mph shortly afterward and would dissipate and regenerate several times. CobraStrike degenerated into a remnant low on June 21, 2018, and remains an active remnant area of low pressure. Tropical Userstorm Jackson (Hurricanehunterjackson) On July 5, yet another tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. It later developed into a tropical storm, receiving the name "Jackson." Jackson acquired a peak intensity of 60 mph, and took a similar track to CobraStrike, dissipating and regenerating several times. Jackson degenerated into a trough of low pressure on November 6, 2015. Jackson regenerated on October 13, 2018, and once again dissipated on December 27, 2018. Like CobraStrike, Jackson remained a weak trough over the Atlantic until July 29, 2019 when it regenerated into a tropical userpression again. Tropical Userpression Five (Paideguinha) A weak tropical depression formed southwest of Cape Verde from a tropical wave on August 11, and dissipated that same day. Tropical Depression Five is one of the weakest usercanes on record that reached tropical depression intensity. Tropical Userstorm Mark (Mkv829) Tropical Storm Mark was a fairly small storm that went unnoticed until early 2018. Usercane Steve (Steve820) On October 13, a vigorous tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. It rapidly developed into Tropical Depression Six. On October 22, Six developed into a Tropical Storm, receiving the name "Steve." A very well-organized tropical cyclone with a tight circulation, Steve remained a tropical storm for nearly two years. On May 13, 2014, Tropical Storm Steve intensified into a category 2 hurricane directly from tropical storm status, becoming one of the few storms at the time to attain hurricane intensity. On June 3, Steve intensified further into a category 4 major hurricane. In September 2014, it is estimated Steve peaked as a 155 mph strong category 4 hurricane. On May 13, 2015, Steve turned extratropical, and eventually weakened further. However, the extratropical remnants of Steve persisted, despite nearly dissipating completely on December 12, 2015. By March 21, weather centers had begun monitoring the system for possible regeneration, as its core had warmed up. On April 8, the cyclone began to separate from its frontal boundaries. Frontal boundaries dissipated from the system early on May 1, and at 18:00 UTC on May 1, 2016, Steve regenerated into a subtropical storm. Intensification ensued, and on May 6, a small eye formed in the center formed, supporting an upgrade to 65 mph. Afterwards, Steve struggled to intensify until early June due to some unfavorable conditions continuing in Steve's region. Steve rapidly intensified to a Category 4 during early-mid June 2016. Because of dry air entrainment, Steve only underwent slow intensification over the next few months and failed to strengthen past 145 mph. By mid-September 2016, Steve once again weakened to a tropical storm, and on September 27, 2016, Steve became post-tropical once more, ending the 2012 Atlantic usercane season. Steve continued its run of transitioning between tropical and post-tropical, regaining tropical userstorm status for a time in 2018 before once again turning post-tropical on May 22, 2019. Tropical Userstorm Thunderpunchies (Thunderpunchies) Tropical Userstorm Relaxthis (Relaxthis) On November 28, a weak and small tropical wave exited the African coast, and later developed into a Tropical Storm, receiving the name "Relaxthis." Relaxthis would fail to intensify beyond minimal tropical storm intensity, and dissipated on February 23, 2013. Category:Past seasons Category:Usercanes Category:Usercane Season Category:Atlantic usercane seasons